Bargain Basement
Main Hall - Sivad - The main hall is underneath a large atrium behind the brick facade of the building, and the floor gleams in dark, polished marble. In the centre of the floor is inlaid the three-dimensional star, surrounded by the legend, THE ORION ARM TREATY ORGANIZATION. The walls are covered in dark, polished wood, and a set of double doors bear the brass plaque marked simple, "Council Chamber". Potted trees and plants are intermixed with benches along the edges of the room, and the sound of soft music and bubbling water seems to give a sense of peace incongruent with the purpose of the building. A pair of armed guards in full dress uniform flank a set of lift doors at the far end of the room. The room is filled at most hours with a variety of uniformed beings, some Sivadian, some wearing the uniforms of other star nations. Thu Mar 30 16:54:54 3006 Ikeopo, the lifegiving star around which Sivad orbits, reaches its apex in the sky above. +LHELP Available Contents: Exits: Trade Minister Zrt'kfr Council Chamber Press Room Lift Courtyard Urfkgar arrives from Entrance Courtyard . Urfkgar has arrived. Trade Minister Zrt'kfr of Odari, representative to OATO, is currently crouched in front of the three-dimensional star symbol of OATO, perusing a couple of datapads clutched in his segmented claws. The lunite enters the main building, even with his smart clothes he looks a little out of place. However the hall at this time is relatively quiet. Spotting what he assumes to be his quarry he walks in the direction of the star symbol of OATO. The big lizard trails behind and to the left of Ryan, indifferently glowering at things as he looks around. Silvereye steps into the OATO hall from the outside grounds shortly after Ryan, his eyes focused on the screen of a PDA. The Odarite trade minister's compound eyes reflect the growing figure of Jeff Ryan and the big Zangali. Slowly, mandibles shifting, Zrt'kfr lowers the datapads and turns to regard them. He says nothing, however, choosing instead to remain silent and wait. Coming to halt, out of reach of the mandibles, Ryan gives a small bow, "Do I have the honour of speaking with the Trade Minister for Odari?" Urfkgar stops when Ryan does. He fixes his glower on Zrt'kfr for a bit before he takes a look around the room at large, saying nothing. "I'ks i'kt a'kn h'konor?" the Odarite inquires. "P'kerhaps a f'kee w'kould b'ke w'kise." "That is what I wished to discuss with you," says Jeff with a small smile. "I am the Ambassador from New Luna, I sent you a message a few days ago." He turns to make sure Urf is behaving himself, no mucus in sight, he gives his full attention to the insectoid once more. Urfkgar keeps his hands and snot to himself as he continues to survey the room. The Odarite tilts its head and then leans closer, allowing reflections of many Jeff Ryans to grow within the facets of its compound eyes. "J'keff R'kyan. Th'kought y'kou w'kould b'ke t'kaller." Wiendrbac arrives from Secured Lift . Wiendrbac has arrived. The lunite sighs, relief perhaps that his name isn't instantly recognisable with that accent, "Is there somewhere private we can discuss certain matters? I believe you have some hours before your business with OATO begins." Zrt'kfr shrugs and his chitinous shoulders click and clack. "N'ko o'kffice h'kere. W'ke t'kalk h'kere." Silvereye flips off his PDA as he walks further into the main hall of the OATO building, pausing near the central three-d star emblem to look towards the council chambers and then towards the lift. Urfkgar lurks to Ryan's rear left flank, looking around but not doing much else. Glancing around the room, spotting a few people, Jeff tries to keep his cool, and manages for the most part. As Silvereye passes, he gives a small nod to the demarian, but waiting until he moves on before addressing Zrt'kfr again, "Are you aware of the situation on New Luna, Trade Minister?" The small group is near the central three-d emblem of OATO. "Sh'kortage o'kf b'keach u'kmbrellas?" Zrt'kfr inquires. "Fr'kuity d'krinks t'koo w'katered d'kown?" Blam! Purple! Jack comes in, a walking eyesore in the AES uniform, hands stuffed into his BDU's. Click. Click. Clickity click goes the boots, as he moves to join up with those gathered around. Silvereye does indeed move past Ryan and the others, hesitating at what is outside the conversation range for a human. He pulls out his datapadd again, swiveling an ear back the way he came towards the Lunite and the Odarite. Ryan chuckles, "Perhaps not then." "Our little area of space, may become the source of contention in the future. We believe it's only a matter of time before either the Republic or this place gets dragged into a war over who owns her. We'd prefer that we owned ourselves." Jeff's stretching his diplomatic skills to their limits, "Better for our business, better for other people that we control our resources and can dispose of them as we will." The one eyed lizard looks over as Jack moves in his general direction. After watching the man a minute, he shifts his attention else where. The Odarites antennae flex upward at the mention of ownership. "H'kow m'kuch i'ks N'kew L'kuna w'korth? Th'ke M'kerchants G'kuild m'kight consid'ker i'kt a pr'kofitable v'kenture." "What we want," says the lunite ambassador. "Is our world to remain free. We've convinced one of the member states of OATO to sponsor our membership, however we're looking to make sure other members see the value of New Luna as a part of this organisation." Jeff gestures up the symbol. Zrt'kfr's antennae droop a little at talk of the world remaining free - one less asset for the Guild. His mandibles clatter in the Odarite equivalent of a huff or a sigh. "Wh'kat a'kre y'kou a'kuthoriz'ked t'ko o'kffer f'kor th'kis s'kupport?" Jack gives Urfkgar a dubious stare, before approaching the small group. "Good afternoon, fellows. A little pre-meeting political schmoozing before the real deal?" Interrupted by Jack, Jeff nods in reply to the man. "A little business." He turns again to the insectoid. "I'm authorised," says the lunite pulling out a PDA from his pocket and offering it to the odarite, "to offer these resources." The PDA handed to the Odarite does indeed include a list of the raw materials which New Luna can provide, neither on it's own is much to make or break a deal, but the whole list is impressive in it's diversity. Next to each resource is an estimated price per unit at proper market cost. "We are willing to offer a discount." Silvereye turns back towards the group, blinking as he sees Jack in his garish AES uniform. The Battleclaw slowly heads over, flipping off his PDA and stowing it in his jacket. Zrt'kfr already has datapads in two of his four free arms. No problem to accept the third, which he holds up to study in silent contemplation for several moments. Ultimately, the Odarite returns the datapad to Ryan and says, "S'kugar. Od'karites en'kjoy i'kt. Od'kari cannot g'krow i'kt. Y'kou w'kill pro'kvide i'kt. F'kree, o'kne y'kear. H'kalf-p'krice, f'ive y'ears. F'ull p'krice a'kfter th'kat." The Zangali dutifully gives Silvereye a dirty look when he moves, but he doesn't say anything. Amanda arrives from Entrance Courtyard . Amanda has arrived. Jack peers at the Odarite's offer, but doesn't say anything. Instead, he simply shrugs, stuffs hands back into his pockets, and listens in. That's always fun. Silvereye shrugs at Urf and then glances at Jack. "Afternoon." The Demarian offers to him. "Didn't expect to see you around here. Did you captain get my message?" "Fifteen percent, one year," says Jeff in reply shaking his head and taking the datapad. "Ten percent next six years. Full price after." The lunite plays hard ball. "G'kood l'kuck w'kith th'ke Council," Zrt'kfr replies, allowing his compound eyes to return their attention to the other datapads held in his clutches. "You ain't gonna win." Jack says with a grin, before looking to Silvereye. "Did you send it to me, or Marlan, Silver?" The lunite sighs, just glancing at Jack, "Okay, thirty percent three years, twenty percent for the next three years, full price after." If Odarites could whistle obliviously, this one probably would. Lacking that capacity, however, Zrt'kfr instead uses a free claw to scrape absently at his carapace while vestigial wings flutter. Silvereye frowns slightly at what Jack says, glancing at Jeff and the Odarite before returning his attention to the AES captain. "Marlan. Just wondering if she'd said anything abou it." The Zangali spares a look at Ryan and the Odarite, but he doesn't comment, and he returns to glaring around the room, looking in random directions. "Yeah, right, Marlan.. telling -me- something." Jack says with a sour look. "What was it about?" Jeff Ryan glowers at the odarite, then glowers at Urfkgar, he shakes his head, "Forty percent for three years, twenty percent for next three years, full price after. And the Governor is going to have my head for this." He jams his hands into his pockets. Not looking at the Lunite, Zrt'kfr jabs the free claw in the direction of a narrow corridor off the main hall. "R'kestrooms a'kre th'kat w'ay." "Fifty percent off for three years, thirty for the next three, full price after," says Jeff after a long silence. "S'kubmit th'kese t'kerms t'ko m'ke, s'kigned, b'kefore N'kew L'kuna i'ks t'ko b'ke h'keard f'kor memb'kership," the Odarite replies, apparently satisfied with Jeff's final offer. "Y'kou w'kill h'kave Od'kari s'kupport." Silvereye shrugs back at Jack. "Nothing in particular. Just something I was interested in that I thought she'd know about. You here on behalf of the AES?" The lunite nods, "I doubt I'll be the one doing the signing. Probably my replacement, but they've agreed to abide by any deal I make." Ryan looks positively glum. "A pleasure doing business with you." Jack's glance toward the bargaining couldn't be called anything but amused, but looks back to the Demarian as it seems to come to an end. "Sure. Though I doubt I'm allowed into where they discuss the big details, yeah? May have to request a meeting from someone else at a later date to get information." Oh, by the way. "Hey, If you need a shipper for all that haulin'.. I'm game." Amanda enters the Main Hall glancing at the others already present. The Odarite gets first glance accompanied by the ghost of a frown before her eyes move to the Lunite next to him. She blinks once, twice, takes a step in that direction before her moving again to the Odarite perhaps noting the proximity of the two and moves toward Silvereye instead "Evening Ambassador" The Zangali turns to face towards the courtyard, but he manages to squeeze in a quick glare in Amanda's direction. Zrt'kfr bobs his head at Jeff and Urf before starting toward the meeting room. 18 category: Sivad logs